


Best Birthday Ever

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, F/F, Futa!Fang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CockyFuta!Fang goes to the strip club and meets some pretty ladies. One in particular drives her crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And welcome to the land of plenty." Sazh directed her by the shoulder through the red-chipped doorway into the dimly-lit establishment. A neon-blue glow permeated the whole establishment, lit up from colored line-lighting strung up around the walls with faintly gleaming light permeating from the ceiling. There was a long bar to her left, lining the wall of the entrance for immediate access. Small, circular tables dotted the middle of the establishment; all had glowing white surfaces and a tall stripper's pole emerging from the middle. Further back yet, a longer, horizontal rectangle of a platform T-forked at the middle with bolted-in chairs lining either side. Exotic dancers were entertaining some guests privately at the circle tables while other men and a few women sat forward at the front, drooling over the procession in the middle.

"Happy birthday, kid." Sazh patted her shoulder once. "You only turn 19 once, so you might as well enjoy it. Who knows? You could even get lucky tonight!"

Fang shot Sazh a cocky smirk. "Luck has nothing to do with it, old man. Women just know what they want around me."

Sazh laughed. "Cocky little shit, ain't you?"

Fang grinned back. "Well, when you look as good as I do..."

Sazh chuckled again, shaking his head. "Alright player, lets see these skills in action." Sazh started directing her to one of the circular tables near the center stage, which were mostly empty as much of the personal attention was given by more secluded tables in the back- but Fang was confident, Sazh knew, and would probably like a best-view situation along _with_ the personal attention without being shy about it.

Fang grinned, still cocky as Sazh led her to the seat. "Alright, alright." Sazh nodded her down. "Old man's going to the bar; don't wanna cramp your youngin's style or whatever old farts do to interfere with their niece's 'skills'. I'll send a few drinks over your way. Maker knows, with that ego, you certainly don't need them."

Fang chuckled. "I'll see you, Uncle Sazh. Thanks for the present."

"You're welcome, kid." Sazh scratched his afro, grinning at Fang lopsidedly, affectionate. "Have some fun, Fang. I'd hug you, but...people around here get the wrong idea, so I'll just see you at home later."

Fang chuckled again as the old guy turned and left to the bar, perhaps watching from afar to the stage way back in front, which was where Fang's attention had now turned. Gazing at the parade of exotic dancers on stage, Fang's eyes immediately caught on the catchiest one, drawn to her as Fang always found herself drawn to a beautiful woman.

The dancer on stage was a full-breasted beauty with long, flowing hair that descended down her body in riveting waves, seeming to cascade like a waterfall. Fang could already picture herself pulling those long locks- but that wasn't even the best part of her. Girl had a body of a Greek Goddess; her full chest was emphasized to show exact proportions, covered only by a thin strip of dark green lingerie that was designed for a girl much less blessed. Her lace, frill panties matched the eloquent swirls on her bra and Fang suddenly found herself jealous of the dancer she currently glided over to.

Spiked heels clicked lightly as the woman seemed to float, rather than walk, over to one of her working friends on stage who was busy nuzzling a pole between her breasts. The foxy beauty looked up at the woman disapprovingly, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. She lifted a hand to adjust her wire-thin, square glasses and adjusted the lens before pushing her glasses up a little further on the bridge of her nose.

" Candy, you've been a bad, naughty girl." The purr of the woman's majestic voice could barely be heard over the pounding lyrics of "Bad Girl" in the background, but Fang was listening attentively. Fang watched as the foxy woman cupped Candy's ass and slid her fingers down along the barely-clad thong-stripper's rump. Candy groaned and thrust out her rear to the fox, resting her head on the pole as the devious woman drew out a whippy-stick from somewhere on her far side. Fang had half a moment to wonder where exactly she had pulled that from before she smacked Candy's ass with it, hard, echoing a satisfying _swap!_ through the club. Fang grinned.

Brilliantly luminescent crystal amber eyes swept the room and suddenly, those milk-chocolate eyes turned directly on Fang, as if automatically zooming in to Fang's gaze on her. Watching her unblinkingly, the fox moved up behind blond Candy and thrusted her roughly into the pole. Candy groaned, but mystery woman gave her no heed as her eyes stayed fixated directly on Fang. Reaching her free hand to the pole above Candy, who slid up and down slightly, pinned in a pole-to-fox sandwich, dark eyes smiled thinly at her watcher, oblivious to all the others, perhaps even Candy as she mercilessly drove the woman against the pole, grinding her into it.

Then, liquid lusty eyes smoldering on Fang, the wicked woman lifted her whip behind her and flicked her wrist down fast and cruel to her own luscious ass, making herself jerk against Candy and smother the poor woman into her respective pole tighter.

Fang felt her cock twitch.

"Hey there." Fang was forced to tear her eyes away and refocus as a new woman's sea-shell clad breasts stepped into view in front of her face, breaking her eye contact with the foxy stripper. Fang stared at the new allure for a good thirty seconds, eying and measuring this newcomer's breasts who stepped into her sight. Not as big as her stage-girl, but so much closer and more tangible to grasp. Fang forcibly broke her gaze from the seductive breasts before her to look up into this new woman's face.

Dark hair, smiling and friendly, her eyes were more golden and amber than her friend on stage and she seemed a tad warmer, much less dangerous. Fang could easily picture her first girl in a torture-set scenario, but this one seemed friendly and she had a pleasant smile, one that she was directing at Fang kindly. "I hear we have a birthday girl set on the loose. 19, now, is it?"

Fang smiled back as the woman seated herself in the chair next to her. "Yeah, that's right."

"My name's Lebreau." The woman introduced herself kindly. "It looks like you could use a drink, by the way. Good thing I brought you one." Lebreau pushed over a drink closer to her that Fang hadn't even observed her setting on the table, she'd been so distracted.

"Fang," Fang returned, reaching for her glass as Lebreau nodded for her to do so. Bringing the liquid to her lips, Fang almost winced- it was much too fruity and sweet for alcohol, so much so that the sting barely came through. Fang was used to much harder stuff and she politely returned the cup to the table after just a sip of the sweet liquid. Lebreau leaned forward in her chair, showing Fang an ample view of the tops of her breasts, lush and pushed together, tightly confined in those strung-together sea-shells that were asking to be ripped off.

"So, Fang," Again, Fang had to force her eyes upwards to keep from staring at Lebreau's Milk-Duds. "See any dancers you like?" As Lebreau leaned forward, her hand brushed Fang's arm, but instead of moving it away, Lebreau began to stroke up her arm softly with the pad of her thumb. "Anyone dazzling you up there?"

Fang minutely noted Lebreau's sensual stroking and smiled cockily to herself. _Definitely having some fun tonight. Why haven't I ever been here before?_ Nodding towards the stage, Fang indicated the tall, foxy stripper. "Dark blonde's got a little something."

"Jihl?" Lebreau glanced over at the stage momentarily, where Jihl was kissing Candy's jaw. "Nabaat's our specialist." Lebreau chuckled. "Very easy on the eyes and willing to do just about anything _to_ you, but very sadistic-minded. Girl's as likely to torture you and leave you unquenched as she is to please." Lebreau's amber eyes darted over to Fang and met her gaze. "Besides," Lebreau added, stroking a little higher on Fang's arm. "She's not nearly as...flexible as some of the other girls."

"Oh no?" Fang lifted an eyebrow at Lebreau, smile curling as her mind toyed images of Lebreau gasping against the wall, under her, scraping her nails into her shoulders and...! "Might you help me catch one of _those_ girls?"

Lebreau's smile fixed as she leaned over more. Inches from her, Lebreau paused, letting Fang close the distance, which she excitedly went to do- "Hello, sexy." A purring rumble stopped Fang as, the moment interrupted, Lebreau turned to the new voice with Fang, eyes narrowing.

"Jihl." The name tasted like ice on Lebreau's lips as Fang's eyes snapped to her scantly-clad chest and rested there, seeming to take a nap on the luscious sight. Lebreau could tell Fang was a breast girl only moments after seeing her- and _no one_ had boobs like Jihl, especially not up close. The woman was stepping on her territory again, something the minx liked to do to reassure everyone of her authority, that she was not a lowly stripper like the others. If she didn't bring in half the club herself with those tits, Lebreau would have fired her a long time ago. Lebreau's tone had gone icy. "Don't you have a show to perform?"

"Just as much as you have drinks to serve." Jihl returned before completely dismissing her. Fang felt the pointy-end of Jihl's whip touch up under her chin, where she lifted Fang's face to look up at her face. "Eyes up here, darling." Jihl teased her, tracing the tip of her whip along Fang's jaw and cheek. She rapped her little whip against Fang's cheek, light, but smartly. "Naughty girls get punished when they stare."

Fang could feel herself tingling again, and a little twitch at Jihl's hit as heat and blood flushed through her lower parts. _Not yet._ Fang silently reprimanded that bad, bad boy. Who knew what Jihl would do to her if she hardened so soon? The thought only made her shiver again as Fang squeezed her legs shut over her dick in an attempt to quell him. Fang gazed up into Jihl's hypnotizing eyes, already feeling subjected to this beauty and willing to trade herself over to some Nabaat torture.

Lebreau's hand on her arm suddenly stiffened before the woman beside her stood. Seconds later, Fang felt a weight plop onto her lap as Lebreau slid directly in front of Jihl, saddling her legs. Fang quickly held out her arms around Lebreau's back so she wouldn't fall, something that Lebreau smiled at. "Fang, baby." Fang's attention rocketed back to Lebreau, who slid her hands up Fang's biceps soothingly before pressing her warm mouth to Fang's neck, where she started kissing her anxiously. "Let's have some fun." Lebreau cooed against her neck.

Fang's cock jerked and rose this time, her closed legs unable to prevent her arousal from heightening. She groaned as she felt herself expanding in the tight, rough confines of her jeans that scraped against her. Fang silently cursed not having thought to wear boxers today, but the regret was fleeting. Lebreau's mouth on her neck and her newly arisen arousal was just the right mix of pain, pleasure, and desire. Fang looked down at herself to see she was only centimeters away from nudging Lebreau with her tip. She craved touch and wanted to guide Lebreau's hand down her pants- Lebreau hadn't seemed to notice her uniqueness yet, though, and Fang wasn't allowed the chance to let her.

Tutting disapprovingly as the bar harlot's insensitive way of throwing herself ungracefully into Fang's lap, Jihl stepped to the side of the desperate kisser and pulled back the long end of her favorite little whip. Flicking her wrists out with deadly accuracy, Jihl struck a hard blow to Lebreau's cheek.

_Crraaackkk!_

"D-agh!" Lebreau reeled back from Fang's neck, holding her cheek as rage filled her eyes when she immediately spotted Jihl.

"Haste in seduction is an unforgivable sin." Jihl told her, light brown eyes gleaming.

Lebreau snapped. "You stupid bitch!" Leaping from Fang's lap at her offender, Lebreau seethed and growled when Jihl cleanly sidestepped. Reaching out her arm, she grabbed Jihl's ankle and jerked the smooth woman off balance, who tumbled to the floor. Lebreau was on her in an instant, but Jihl cleanly tossed her off and pinned her back to the ground evenly as Lebreau snarled at her worker, making death threats. Jihl simply smiled and, breasts bunched, laid her generous chest down on top of Lebreau. She silenced her boss with a kiss and pulled away quickly. Lebreau froze and went quiet before trying to follow Jihl's lips back up again- only to receive a vertical finger to her mouth.

"Patience is a virtue." Jihl reprimanded, enticingly smushing her breasts against Lebreau's. Lebreau looked dazed, at a loss as to whether she should keep yelling or try to ravish Jihl again, with the way she was squeezing those tits against hers. Jihl's finger started tracing down Lebreau's body, tortuously _just_ evading all the sweet spots.

Unnoticed, the middle platform of the glowing table that Fang was sitting at dropped around the pole before levitating back up again, carrying a pretty girl with it.

Fang unconsciously hardened stiffer at the sight of the girls wrestling; her hand dropped down into her pants to touch herself. She whimpered. "Come baack..."

The girl who'd risen on the platform glanced around the table. There was only one girl for her to serve today and she seemed otherwise distracted by yet another fight-lustfest between Lebreau and Jihl. The girl rolled her eyes. Those two were always cutting at each other's throats, Jihl in her sly, sneaky fashion, and Lebreau in open outrage. It always ended the same too, with Jihl able to completely sooth Lebreau back down with some guided torture and smooth words.

Shaking her head, she looked to her one table occupant, who was staring longingly at the two wrestling on the floor. Serah wondered if she'd been the poor victim tonight, if it'd been her that Lebreau and Jihl had chosen to fight over. Girl certainly looked enraptured enough with their fighting.

 _Might as well help her out._ She was very beautiful, after all, and a girl so remarkable was definitely not a common commodity in this place of usually hungry men.

Sliding across the top of the lit-up surface on her back- just because she could and Serah kind of liked the feel of the cool surface under her shoulders- and made her way over to her new girl.

"Hey pretty woman," Fang nearly jumped out of her skin as a soft pink head of hair popped into view in front of her. Head and shoulders followed as the girl leaned off from the table and more in front of her."You look a little lonely." The pink-haired woman's hands curled around Fang's neck. "Let me take care of that." And suddenly, the newcomer's lips were on hers, pressing and seeking Fang's mouth as she kissed her lips, her chin, her jaw, and back to her lips again, hungry for the taste of Fang.

Serah wasn't usually so forward with her customers- not this early anyway- but the moment she got a full forward view of this beauty, Serah was drawn to her. It was a strong pull she didn't even consider resisting. The girl was stunningly beautiful and Serah knew a rare catch when she saw one. The pretty thing probably _had_ been Jihl and Lebreau's fought-over victim. Serah had no doubt they'd choose her, she was so exquisite and Serah wasn't about to let a good opportunity go to waste when the girl was mourning jihl and Lebreau's loss.

Fang answered her new best friend's kisses ravenously, not even heeding the way her jeans grew tighter yet and more painful still. Here was exactly what she needed- and the girl was anxious for her. Fang could already feel fingers tangling in her hair lusciously. Serah parted their lips by only a fraction of an inch to whisper. "What's your name?"

"I'm..." Fang had the strangest blank out of all words and knowledge from her mind momentarily. The woman's lips were too inviting, too delicious. It took her a few seconds longer than it ever had in such a situation with such a pretty girl. "I'm Fang." Fang recalled, breathing a sigh of relief that her mind had reconnected to her body again. She could feel the girl smiling, their lips were so close. "What's yours?"

"I'm Dazzler to some," Serah kissed her again teasingly, licking Fang's lips. "but you can call me Serah."

"Serah," Fang echoed, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue. "I like Serah."

Serah's lips scraped hers in her response. "Serah likes Fang." Fang smiled and kissed her, massaging her well-practiced lips along Serah's mouth, tonging her bottom lip deliciously till Serah's tongue playfully poked hers and initiated a love-fest. Fang groaned, practically throbbing in her pants. She wrapped her arms around Serah's neck and shoulders in turn. Serah was inflaming her body and Fang was consciously aware of her hard erection poking up between her legs.

Anxious for more of the exotic beauty, Fang pulled Serah completely off the table, where Serah gathered herself to situate across Fang's lap. Hiking herself forward against Fang and sliding further up her lap, Serah gasped sharply, surprised, and broke away from Fang's mouth to look down at the bulge between Fang's legs that was pressing up against her through Fang's jeans and her lingerie. Serah glanced up at Fang questioningly, eyes wide and astonished.

"Is that a problem?" Fang asked evenly, masking her disappointment. Fang had come across a variety of reactions to her...unusual circumstance. While confident, bridging on cocky- okay, a little more cocky than most- and very clear in her desires, this was always a paramount moment in whether or not she could continue with a girl. Some accepted her fine enough, and all of them enjoyed it thoroughly once they got started, but Fang would never ever force continued contact if the girl was too uncomfortable with her. Fang inwardly groaned, wishing she had waited a little longer before pulling Serah into her lap. And now that the girl was there...Fang groaned again at the thought of the loss, she was comfortable, pressing against Serah like that.

"No, no!" Serah was quick to cut off Fang's doubts. Perking back up, Fang saw that Serah's gaze had dropped to her lap again. "You feel _huge_." Serah told her, momentarily lapsing out of her Dazzler stage character to continue staring at Fang in awe. She tried to guesstimate the inches of how much Fang was poking and rubbing against her from her lap. Serah began reaching for her, then stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry." Serah looked back up at Fang. "You probably just want your lap dance- here." Serah grinded herself across Fang's lap and right into her erection, causing Fang to groan as Serah's fingers lifted to her cheek.

Serah moved again, scraping into her and Fang gripped the small girl's shoulders tightly, fingers digging in. "Serrrahh." Fang breathed, loving the way she was purposefully sliding her covered sex against Fang's erection. "Shit." _Are they supposed to do this?_ Fang wondered of strippers as a whole. _Maker!_ Fang groaned. If this was the normal kind of attention one received, Fang wondered if she might not buy a membership pass. "Fuck! Serahhh."

Serah's breath was hot on her ear as she continued to rock against Fang's body. "I love how you say my name." Serah purred, grinding Fang. Even through two layers of clothes and the rough massage of her jeans, Fang could feel herself building. She was going to make a mess in her pants if Serah continued this route. Kissing down her jaw, Fang jerked spastically as she felt curious fingers just dance over her lap, touching her erection and pausing before hurriedly scuttling away.

Fang choked at her touch, even through jeans, and grabbed Serah's wrist as her fingers danced away. Guiding Serah's hand back over her arousal, Fang clamped Serah's fingers over the top of her shaft and bucked again while Serah squeaked. Her fingers traced down over Fang lightly and Fang felt the ghost of her touch through the material separating them as Serah continued to rock against her. Serah squeezed suddenly, grip tight, and Fang almost came right then and there. Her nails pierced Serah's skin as the girl relentlessly continued to ride her lap.

Serah's fingers lifted to the lip of her jeans and Fang shuddered at the touch of her warmth. Serah was at her ear again, whispering that in that sweet voice that was taking Fang to the edge. "I'm not supposed to..." Serah's fingers trailed down a fraction of a centimeter into the lip of her jeans to indicate what she was talking about. "Then again, I'm not supposed to ride you or touch like this anyway..."

Back to the curious girl behind her stripper persona. Fang moaned; she wanted to smile welcomingly at the girl and quip something about low resistance and how all the girls fell for her, but all she managed was a quick, breathless, "Go!" to Serah, who's hand dipped inside Fang's jeans anxiously. Fang didn't know when exactly her belt had come undone, but silently congratulated the sneaky minx for her good work-then bucked again as Serah's soft, warm fingers descended upon her.

Fang thrashed as Serah's gentle touch covered her all she could, shielding her from the sandpapery feel of her jeans. Serah's fingers ran over her head, where the girl lifted her hips once more and ground into her passionately, wet and dripping too. Fang bit Serah's shoulder, hard, as she came, only partially muffling her satisfied growl as her fluids shot out over Serah's fingers and drenched her pants. Serah hugged Fang to her body with her free hand, heart thumping heavily with her own arousal as Fang's heat spilled over her fingers. Fang shuddered and clenched her teeth, bruising her soft skin in the most delicious way.


	2. Chapter 2

On the floor several paces over, Lebreau watched the girl work with a shake of her head. "I do _not_ pay her to do that."

Above her, saddled over her own hips with knees bracing the floor to hover above her on either side, Jihl tutted. "Dazzler's a naughty girl."

"If we face a lawsuit, I'm not paying it." Lebreau insisted stubbornly, eyes still glued to the two. "Hear that, Serah?" Lebreau raised her voice to make sure. " _I'm not paying that lawsuit!_ That can be _your_ gift to the birthday girl!"

"You hired a very naughty girl." Jihl's whip was suddenly right under Lebreau's throat and drew Lebreau's eyes straight to her. _Where'd she get another one of those?_ "For that, you must be punished."

Lebreau bucked. "Shit!"

Jihl smiled.

Serah licked the far side of her cheek affectionately as Fang shrunk between her fingers. "No more fun-stick?" Fang exhaled heavily, pulling her teeth from Serah's shoulder, where she'd already started to bruise the skin, to look up at Serah dazedly, so extremely happy. Serah tickled her balls.

"Keep that up," Fang warned, "And he'll be back _real_ soon."

"Oh really now?" Serah's fingers got more antsy in her pants as she tickled and stroked Fang's equipment encouragingly. " _He_ will, huh?"

"Yes, _he_." Fang told her, already starting to tingle with a warm rush of bloodflow. Serah was in for a surprise, if she thought Fang had been exaggerating. "He gets me in trouble all the bloody time. Has a mind of his own, this one, and doesn't know what 'control' means."

"Not like you." Serah snickered, snarky.

"No, not like me." Fang agreed, ignoring her sarcasm. "I'm a lady." Fang kissed her mouth gently as Serah chuckled and ran a thumb down Fang's dick- which alarmingly twitched, then started expanding between her fingers again. Fang broke away from Serah, moaning. "Look, there he goes again!"

"Maker!" Serah swore, eyes widening as a bulge lengthened in Fang's jeans again. "I thought you were kidding!" She looked up at Fang in astonishment. "Seriously? Already?"

"I told you." Fang reiterated arrogantly, leaning back in the chair and jerking against Serah's hand once. "I'm a lady. I don't _need_ 'recovery time.'" She basked in Serah's astonishment as Serah continued to gawk.

"That's...that's incredible." She still didn't seem to be able to believe it. "You're seriously ready to go again- like _right_ now?"

Fang was sliding back into her smooth, cool, confident self, thoroughly enjoying Serah's shock. "If you're up for it, babe..." Fang winked. She would have folded her hands behind her head, too, but that might have been pushing her luck. Instead, she got serious for a second. "Are you going to get in trouble for..."

Serah bit her bottom lip before turning to find Lebreau on the ground, under Jihl as Jihl strapped a leather binding around Lebreau's wrist to one of the bolted-down chairs. She'd heard Lebreau call out to her earlier, but it seemed that Jihl had successfully distracted her again. Serah made a mental note to thank Jihl later, even though that was usually quite dangerous...

"I think I'll be okay." Serah affirmed. "Unless you intend to sue..." Fang lifted an eyebrow, mouth quirking. Serah squeezed her shaft for the cockiness, causing Fang to jerk and groan at the unexpected pressure as pleasure shot through her. "Let me rephrase." Serah corrected herself. "I won't file a law suit for you poking and seducing a poor, helpless virgin into giving you an orgasm." She tightened her hold on Fang for extra emphasis, smiling beautifully as Fang moaned.

"You're a virgin?" Fang groaned in disbelief, feeling Serah's hand start to move against her again.

Serah snorted. "Courts are more likely to believe I'm one than you."

"Sneaky liar." Fang accused, jolting again when Serah momentarily picked up the pace.

"You were saying?" Serah grinned as Fang peeked an eye open at her. She slowed as she lifted her free hand to Fang's cheek and stroked down the side of it with her thumb. "Poor thing, must be so hard to control this bad, naughty boy, making messes everywhere you see a willing, pretty girl."

"Serahh," Fang groaned as her strokes became agonizingly slow. "When the fuck did Jihl join us?"

That set Serah off giggling and she squeezed Fang again, kissing her cheek. "We should probably get outta here before my boss gets free. You're feeling pretty hot down there already, best avoid another mess in your pants, hmm?" Serah's eyes sparkled as Fang frowned and almost pouted at her. "Do you...have someplace we can finish this?" Serah asked, squeezing Fang once more. "I'm feeling a little overheated too."

"My car." Fang choked, stifling the urge to buck again. She was always so smooth and in control- except when this guy started torturing her. Fang lost much of her smooth cool, especially when a pretty girl involved herself. Serah smiled and Fang felt her lips on hers again.

Kissing her warmly, Serah nuzzled into Fang securely. "Carry me?" Serah asked, hand still on her. Fang groaned and squeezed Serah to her chest, breath labored

"Okay." Fang agreed. "But..." Serah patted Fang's dick a few times before pulling her hand out of Fang's pants, leaving her lonely without those fingers touching her. Such a loss only became more pronounced when Serah lifted her hand and started licking Fang's taste off her. She stuck her two forefingers into her mouth and closed her eyes to savor it. "Mmm!"

"That's not even fair." Fang groaned, resting her head on Serah's shoulder momentarily. "I should just hand you over to your boss." Fang threatened. "Or better yet, Jihl."

"Yeah, but you won't." Serah rubbed herself against Fang's lower half again. "Not when you're like this, anyway."

"When I'm done with you, then." Fang dropped a hand to Serah's bottom and braced her other behind Serah's back as she stood. Just for all the torment Serah'd caused, she squeezed her ass roughly and slipped her fingers under her panties, causing Serah to squirm as she cupped her ass. "Time to go, minx." Serah's legs curled around her middle tightly as she gripped Fang to her while Fang headed off. Backing her way through the main entrance. Serah snuggled into her neck, kissing softly.

"You're so beautiful, Fang." Serah murmured, kissing Fang's collar.

Fang smiled and rubbed a hand up and down Serah's nearly-bare back. "You too, Serah. You're stunning too. I've never seen hair like yours either."

Serah smiled softly against Fang's neck. "Everybody likes the hair."

"It's exotic." Fang told her, fingering a few strands that fell down Serah's back. "And turning me on."

"Yes, but that's not difficult."

"Hey, blame him, not me."

Serah chuckled and kissed the underside of Fang's chin apologetically. "...So it's your birthday today, Fang?"

"Yeah,"

Serah bit her bottom lip unnoticeably. "And you're how old?" Serah asked curiously, praying for a small number.

"Nineteen." Fang told her, squeezing her butt.

_Oh! Nineteen's not bad. Better than that big guy I had last week- he was 23 or something... so I'm getting better! And Fang's really pretty..._ she was, too. Serah didn't know if she could say she'd seen any other with looks as exquisite and beautiful as Fang's- well, excluding one. Fang was rare as she was special and unique. Serah couldn't wait to clamp her legs around her. _And she's nice, too_. It was too bad that Lightning didn't approve when she brought someone home; Serah had actually introduced the big scruffy man to her sister, who was an incredibly nice guy, but she hadn't even got to the fretful part of mentioning his age before Lightning scared him away.

"What about you?"

"Oh," Serah chuckled giddily."That's kinda funny..." she cleared her throat. "I'm nineteen. Older than you." Serah chuckled again nervously.

"Seriously?" Fang blinked, seeking out her car in the parking lot.

"Yeah..." Serah hugged to her tight. "You gotta be eighteen to work at Lebreau's and I've been working there for a year now, so..."

"Makes sense," Fang agreed, spotting her car and starting over. "So how'd you get into stripper work?" Serah coughed and Fang could feel her cheeks warm against her collar. Fang mentally slapped herself. "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay." Serah assured her. "I don't have a sad sob story about needing to pay the rent or anything like that. I just...well, I kinda like it." Fang could tell Serah was blushing again. "It's just...the attention's nice. It's kinda cool when I'm up there as Dazzler, controlling people's lust by simply moving my body."

"Is that what you call what you did to me?" Fang grinned. "'Simply moved my body?'"

Serah's cheeks grew warmer again. "That...wasn't usual. You're one of the special cases."

"One of?" Fang chuckled. "You like to torture the girls a lot, do you?"

"And guys," Serah added unthinkingly- then added quickly. "But not a _lot, lot_. Not like Jihl. I'm not a whore. I just...I like sex." Serah cringed and rushed to explain again. "And not with a _ton_ of different people or anything- I have a few repeats, a few exceptions and stuff... _and_ I'm safe about it." Serah told her earnestly. "I'm on the pill."

"Hey, it's alright." Fang rubbed her back, chuckling again. "I've slept with a lotta women too, Serah, and I want sex all the time too."

Serah peeped. "Well, it's kinda different for you... You're like, supposed to be that sexually hyper. I just...the heat hits me a _lot..._ I dunno if that's normal..."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me," Fang reassured her. "My best friend, Vanille, she gets hot all the time too. She's not like me, if you're wondering, but she gets hyper a lot too and I _know_ she quenches the urge whenever she can, too. So you're not so alone, Serah."

"Vanille?" Serah's heart jumped excitedly. "Oerba Dia Vanille?"

"You know her?" Fang asked, surprised. She fidgeted in her jeans pockets absently.

"Of course I know Vanille!" Serah smiled, getting giddy. "She's the sweetest thing! She sits next to me in- " Serah froze, suddenly, realizing her error. She cleared her throat. "I mean, she _used_ to sit next to me in...one of my classes. We used to pass smutty notes to each other in class... one of my notes accidentally slipped her way one day while I was daydreaming about Cl- about someone and she picked it up off the floor. I didn't even notice until she handed it back to me, responding to my absent-minded drabbles. It kinda stuck thereafter, but I thought she was just kidding and playing along with me...Vanille likes girls?"

"Oh yeah," Fang chuckled, finding Serah's babbled explanation adorable. To be honest, the girl reminded her a little of an older version of Vanille. "Vanille's totally into women. Not into men- the hair or the scruff, none of that stuff."

Serah colored; she had a secret thing for scruff that made her all tingly. "But clearly, she likes men below the waist!"

Fang grinned. "I'm special."

"Well, I can hardly argue that..." Serah agreed, still clinging to Fang's front. "It's cool that you know Vanille too." Serah signed. "But anyways, that's why I became a stripper. It's a great place to pick people up. And...I'm kind of a good girl outside of stripping. Plain and ordinary you know..."

"Serah, you are _not_ plain and ordinary." Fang leaned her head down and kissed Serah, insisting otherwise as Serah's back ground into the car door. "I don't choose plain and ordinary girls." Fang told her sincerely. "And I chose you."

Serah's girly heart melted a little bit. _Aww! What a sweetheart!_ Serah leaned back in and captured Fang's lips as her legs slowly unwound from Fang's middle. She cupped Fang's face to feel more of her and moaned into her mouth as Fang's tongue slid through her lips. Serah bucked her hips against Fang's, unable to help herself. She wanted Fang squeezed between her legs and could already feel her slick heat gathering and pooling, drenching already-damp panties. Fang banged her back against the car again, controlling Serah's mouth as she gasped and groaned, the noises getting caught and stuck in her throat.

" _Fang_." Serah gasped. Fang was getting hard again and it pressed against Serah's leg from behind her jeans demandingly. But it wasn't enough for Serah; she wanted to feel that beautiful beast skin-to-skin, slipping inside of her and filling her with goodness- Serah pushed on Fang's shoulder's roughly and redirected the stronger woman so she was pinned against the car instead. Wordlessly, Serah hooked her fingers in Fang's jeans and dropped, tugging down the limiting pant material- careful to pull it down over her enlarged head.

Fang helped her kick off her pants the rest of the way, but Serah did not return up to her. Instead, Fang choked as a strong, sturdy grip closed around her dick and moist, luscious lips pressed to her tip, kissing her. Fang jerked back against the car, reaching down and snagging a hand in Serah's soft hair. "Serrahh." Fang groaned, curling her fingers in Serah's locks. "God. Godd!" Serah licked delicately, poking her tongue through her lips to nose Fang's tip where Fang had already started to salivate. "We're not in the car yet!" Fang groaned, fingers twisting in Serah's hair as she gripped the metal monster behind her for support.

"No one's looking," Serah mumbled, distracted. Gripping Fang's shaft tightly, Serah let her tongue trail up Fang's length and released her hold to follow the vein up Fang's bulging cock. Playing with her balls with one hand, Fang gaped as Serah's tongue drifted to the underside of her erection, where she started licking her way back to her tip. Once there, Serah parted her lips to take Fang's head into her mouth. Her free hand returned to the top half of Fang's shaft where she squeezed and very lightly scraped Fang with her nails. Her lower hand continued to stroke and play and tickle her nuts while that delicious tongue roamed all over Fang's tip, wetting Fang with her saliva. Then, Serah suckled and Fang had to smash her head back against the car roof to keep from thrusting fully into Serah's mouth with one hard jerk.

Noting her restraint, Serah suckled harder, more insistent as she pulled Fang further into her mouth. Fang caved and bucked, sliding a good three inches further into Serah's mouth. Serah choked as Fang hit the back of her throat hard, initiating a gag reflex, but squeezed Fang firmly to keep her in place when she tried to pull out. Roof of her mouth closing down on Fang again, a good five inches in, the last three and a half caught in her grip, Serah's tongue folded up over the sides of Fang's dick as much as would go and she sucked, sucked hard and cruelly and beautifully long. Fang jerked again, very nearly spilling herself wholly down Serah's throat at the touch of her heat again. Serah gagged again and fought Fang to keep her place- Fang tugged her hair back, and Serah with her, knowing one more suckle would have her coming hard.

Serah let her pull her back this time and gave Fang a defiant last lick that almost threatened to undo her before Fang tugged her cleanly away. It felt like she was throbbing; Fang wanted Serah's heat, wanted to slip between her legs and fuck her stupid- there were no one's legs she wanted to be between more than Serah's right now. Yanking the girl up, she mashed their lips together gratefully, still throbbing with the need to be inside.

Scraping herself along Serah's bare leg, Fang pulled away only long enough to gasp. "Serahh. Fuck!"

"Yes," Serah agreed, mouth already on hers again. "Please." Fingers already trailing up Fang's shirt, they separated once more long enough for Serah to tug the material cleanly off before they were groping each other again and reaching around each other's backs, tugging at their bras to release the constraining material.

"Serah," Fang breathed, having successfully undone her bra. Fang's hand dropped to the door behind her, searching for the handle as Serah chewed her neck. Fang's anxious fingers finally found it and, still pressed to her body and holding both their bras up, she opened it breathlessly, so hard and needy. "Get in." Fang ordered. Serah continued kissing her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Fang pushed her back a step and caught Serah's bra as it fell from her chest. Her own dropped into her hand without Serah's body there to hold it in place. Fang's eyes momentarily caught on Serah's chest, where she grew instantly hypnotized. It wasn't that Serah's breasts were exceptionally large or anything- quite contrary, they were on the small side, but Fang had a weakness for bare breasts and Serah's pink-tipped buds caught her just as bad as any other pretty girl's.

Serah seemed highly amused at Fang's sudden halt and grabbed her limp wrist, where she led Fang's hand to her chest. "Boobs-girl huh?" Serah ground Fang's palm against her nipple. Fang jerked and suddenly, Serah found herself being kissed again with a side of breast ravishing as Fang pinched and massaged her nipples. Additionally, Serah was pushed back into the car and flopped on the seat under Fang while Fang made her drip. Positively soaked through and through, liquid heat oozing from her, Serah moaned as Fang continued the beautiful breast torture, already starting the build of an orgasm through ravishing her alone.

"Faang." It was Serah's turn to whine as she jerked her hips against her uncontrollably thrashing. " _Fangg!_ Please!"

Fang left her mouth and her tits to lean back and shut the car door behind them before she turned back to Serah. Serah could feel her large, hot phallus near her opening and quaked, inching closer. "You want me, Serah?" Fang asked, eyes smoky as as her eyes dropped to Serah's wet opening.

"Yesss." Serah whined. "Fang, please! Don't make me- " Serah seemed to suddenly realize that she had arms. She lifted her hand, reaching for Fang, but Fang caught her wrist. "Faanng." Serah whimpered, weakly thrusting at Fang's dick, but unable to slide close enough because Fang was on top of her.

"Okay," Fang's tip brushed her and Serah jerked. "That was for the oral." Fang told her, nuzzling between her folds.

"You liked that!" Serah groaned, feeling Fang start to push inside. She was soaked, leaking wet, but Fang was so huge that she stretched her with every push. Serah moaned and gripped Fang's sides as her passage swelled around Fang as she pushed. Gaping, breathless, Serah felt tight and knew she was clenching before Fang had even pushed all the way in. Above her, Fang groaned too, slipping into Serah's extreme heat. The girl was so wet, Fang had to stop herself from coming on the spot. Tight around her, her walls squeezed Fang as she pushed further and further in, giving Fang the most wonderful pleasure as her endorphins took flight.

"Shitt, Serah," Fang breathed, hardly able to phase the words. After a small eternity, she'd shoved all the way in and felt Serah tight, clenching around her. It wasn't often that Fang found a girl that could take in her full length. But for a tiny centimeter at the top of her shaft, and a small eternity of shoving her way in, Fang fought to catch her breath, almost in disbelief herself that Serah had her this pumped up without even thusting yet. "You're so fucking tight." Fang groaned.

Serah gasped for breath, with Fang's full length inside her, dripping heat from her tip and so big, Serah could scarcely believe she'd fit at all. It felt like she was touching her core already. "How're you so big? Maker! How did you fit?" Serah squeezed her eyes shut, still is disbelief how fucking good it felt with Fang just sitting there in her. "Fang," Serah whimpered. "Fuck mee."

Fang lifted her hips from her and it was like a big, gaping suction left a hole in Serah's being- one that was again filled quickly when Fang slammed down into her. Serah gasped, already breathless as Fang groaned. Serah bucked, urging Fang on as the unique woman took up a pace within her and slid within her, up and down, in and out, fucking her so hard with speed picked up so fast that Serah writhed, gripping Fang tightly and digging her nails into the woman's back, down her skin and making scratches as her lips emitted tiny screams, whimpering her disbelief at how amazing this felt. Serah groaned, and cried, and bucked, and thrusted, so uncontrolled in her ecstasy that she came, earlier than expected and screamed out in a fit of ultimate pleasure.

But Fang wasn't done. Impossibly, she still worked her. "F-Fang!" Eyes shut tight, Fang pounded into her, controlling her thrashes even after Serah lost the conscious will to move. "O-OhmiGod! _Fang!_ " Serah's body bucked and spasmed and, when she reached her second orgasm, Fang's hot, sticky seed shot through her like a bullet, filling and spilling from her as it soaked both of them. Serah's scream shook the car as Fang howled in perfect bliss and collapsed on top of her, spent and exhausted as Serah's world swam before her eyes.

Fang could feel Serah's heart thudding through her chest, racing away as Serah squirmed in ecstasy. Exhausted and sweating herself, Fang contented to lie there on Serah to let herself settle down as well. When she pulled away after calming herself, Fang pulled her limp worker from Serah and laid herself back gently down on the girl, bracing most of her weight on her arm to let Serah breathe. Fang lifted her free hand and stroked Serah's cheek gently as the girl mumbled incoherently, eyes shut tight as she tried to catch her breath. It took a few moments longer, but Serah's breathing finally slowed enough to the point that she spoke.

"...Fang?"

"I'm here, Serah." Fang reassured her, reaching down her hand from Serah's cheek to grip her hand and give the girl something to squeeze.

Serah's eyes peeped open and Fang could literally see how dizzy she was. "Am I dreaming?"

Fang laughed and squeezed Serah's hand. "One hell of a dreamer, aren't you?"

"You never know...Fang," Serah breathed deeply. "You're incredible."

"Thanks." Fang chuckled. "You're amazing too, Serah. So fuckin' tightt- and your oral, shit woman," Serah blushed. "I might have to become one of your regulars. Or ask Vanille how I can hit you up sometime."

"I think I'd like that." Serah smiled deliriously. "I'd like that a lot."

Fang traced circles on Serah's skin. "You know...um...it's a little late for this, but..." Fang winced. "We kinda forgot the condom..."

Serah brushed her off. "I told you, I'm on birth control. No worries."

Fang still seemed hesitant. "...you're not just telling me that, are you? 'Cuz really- I'm usually more careful about this- but then you dropped and I..."

Serah chuckled. "Lost your mind?" She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Fang. Remember, I do this all the time. I have to take birth control for it- I'm not just saying that. Don't worry."

"Okay..." Fang was mostly reassured. Serah seemed like a fun girl, but she'd been honest to Fang throughout the night too. It was a little more than Fang's usual one-night stands and Fang thought she could trust that Serah was being honest in this too.

Serah stroked her hair in silence for a few minutes. Hauling in another deep breath, Serah steeled herself. "Hey Fang..."

"Hmm?" Fang doodled on Serah's chest with a finger, idly staring at the girl's belly button ring she'd failed to notice. _How'd I miss that?_

"Do you...you wanna go again?" Serah asked coyly, heat flushing through her. Fang looked up at her, surprised. "We could...we could go to my house," Serah told her. "And _really_ make your birthday one to remember."

"It already is." Fang told her, kissing Serah briefly. "But I think I'd like that..." Fang's fingers drifted over to Serah's small breasts again, where she pinched the nipple between two fingers and squeezed. Serah groaned- Fang loved the sound of it. "In fact, I'm sure I'd like that." Fang told her, looking up at her and licking her lips. "You wanna go?"

" _Yess."_ Serah breathed. "I'll take you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, Fang pulled her car over across the street of a beautiful, two story house. Getting out of the car, Fang nodded to the house, impressed. "Stripping pays this well?"

Serah blushed and mentioned something about tips, which Fang was sure she got plenty of. Claiming to have forgotten her key, Serah took her around the back, where she lifted a key out from under a pot and slipped in the back door with Fang. Seeming anxious to get out of their clothes again- Fang had doned a jacket over her bra and fresh boxers she kept in the car while Serah'd dressed back in her lingerie, Serah hurriedly tugged her upstairs and took her into the first room on the left at the top of the stairs. Fang smiled as Serah closed the door behind them and turned back to her, eying Fang greedily.

"Lets get you out of those clothes," Serah coaxed, drifting over to her silkily. She grabbed the zipper of Fang's coat and undid it, pushing the garment down from her shoulders to fall to the floor. Serah smiled at the sight of her bra-clad chest, eyes sparkling mischievously. "You have such a nice chest, Fang." Serah punctuated the compliment by standing on tippy-toes to kiss Fang again; Fang growled as the girl's hand wiggled up under her bra, where her fingers started playing.

Wrapping her arms around Serah, Fang pulled her in close, growling possessively as Serah's hand tangled into her hair and she pinched Fang teasingly, who jerked against her. Serah smiled as she felt Fang's erection lift to greet her, rubbing her leg through the silky material of Fang's shorts. Serah's hand tugged in her hair playfully before she pulled free to drop her hand. Fang bucked uncontrollably as Serah sneaked inside her shorts and palmed her. "Mmm," Serah mumbled, loving the way Fang hardened in her hand and groaned as she stroked her.

"EEEden, Serah." Fang groaned, thrusting against Serah's palm and feeling her dick turn to steel. " _Ughh._ " Fang found her mouth again and muffled her own groans by laying it on Serah's and kissing the hell out of her- she was ready to fuck the hell out of her too, momentarily. Fang's own hand dipped in Serah's wet panties, where she smeared Serah over her fingers, groaning as her arousal impossibly hardened further yet.

_SLAM!_ Serah's fingers on her froze as she looked over toward she door, worry and real fear creasing her features. Fang grunted, opening her eyes to see why Serah had stopped and found her panicking. "Oh no," Serah whimpered. "No, no, no, no, no,"

Fang stiffened too at the sound of that. "Oh no?"

"She's not supposed to come home today!" Fang froze as footsteps sounded on the stairwell.

"Who?" Fang asked, breath catching. _Enraged girlfriend? Mom? Oh God..._

"My sister!" Serah groaned, pulling her hand from Fang's shorts. She looked around wildly as the footsteps got louder. "You need to hide- _now_! She doesn't know that I'm a stripper and she can't find out!"

" _What?"_ Fang's heart skipped a beat in her chest as Serah pushed her somewhere. "Serah?" Serah gulped, directing her to walk back. Fang felt a pool of dread well up inside her. "Wait- Serah," She looked at the girl searchingly. "You _are_ really nineteen, right?"

Serah bit her bottom lip. "Umm..."

" _Serah!"_

"Here!" Serah pushed her and Fang found herself backed against a giant, door-opening window, which Serah quickly opened. "Get out on the tree branch there! She'll go away if I tell her I'm busy."

"You're in Vanille's class, aren't you?" The pit of dread in Fang's stomach was rapidly expanding. "Fuck, Serah!"

"Go!" Serah encouraged, looking flustered. She pushed Fang back on the branch, who scuttled for a hold as the ground dropped from under her.

The footsteps were edging closer now as Serah swiftly departed from the window to the opposite side of the room, out of view. Fang looked down at her erection through her shorts, which hadn't yet gone away, even in her horror. Fang cursed. "Look what you did!" She whispered urgently. " _First_ you don't let me put the condom on, now you're banging underage jailbait," Fang groaned as her penis throbbed, begging to be touched, which her hand was on the way to doing- Fang slapped her hand in reprimand, crouched on the tree branch. "Stop! Both of you!" Fang growled at her dick. "I should castrate you for this! If she gets pregnant, I'm going to. Hear that, mate? How's that for making me hard?"

There was a momentary pause before Serah's voice ventured. "...Fang?"

"Oh fuck," Fang growled. "You're still here?"

"It's okay," Serah assured her. "You hear stranger things as a stripper. You should probably be quiet now, though, when Claire comes in..."

As if on cue, the door opened with a creak and Fang snapped her mouth shut. From her angle, she couldn't see anything except what was directly in front of her, which led to the wall and the corner of the room. Fang tried not to breathe too loudly as a soft, tired voice laced the room and called out to Serah. "Serah- I'm glad you're here." Fang's cock, which had been dwindling in her fright, stiffened again at the sound of that voice. So gentle, quiet, the sexiest voice she'd ever heard on a woman. Fang resisted a groan of frustration at her stubborn third leg. _I should lacerate you._ Her penis, however, seemed oblivious to unspoken threats.

"Lightning!" Serah greeted with too much exuberance. "I- I didn't know you were coming home tonight..."

There was a soft kissing sound in which Fang's perverted imagination ran wild with, stiffening her further to painful proportions. Fang bit her tongue to keep from groaning as she glared down at her penis. _Stupid fucker._ Fang zoned out her attention in an effort to control her erection and managed to breath steadily for a few beats. When she glanced back up, however, Fang froze at the sight of Serah's older sister.

More developed than Serah, Lightning was a full woman with an impressive chest to prove it, one that rivaled Fang's. Her body was lean and sleek, a person could tell just from looking at her and know that she was fast and built for fighting. Her fine-cut features were sharp and deeply attractive- and she retained the same hair, the soft-pink of her sister's.

Fang turned diamond-hard in her shorts and unthinkingly reached down her pants, where she squeezed herself firmly. Fang closed her eyes, silently cursing her hand and her dick which compelled her to do this. She gripped the tree-branch tightly in her crouch. Opening her eyes once more, Fang found- to both her horror and delight- that the sister, Lightning, was stripping of her tight, body-formed GC uniform _right in front of her open window_. Fang's breath caught in her throat as her hand uncontrollably picked up a faster pace. Inch by inch, that flawless beauty's skin was being uncovered and Fang watched her strip and wriggle out, mesmerized as alarming spells of pleasure overtook her and her mind went wild.

Fang's branch-gripping hand lifted to tug her boxers down to free the movements of her hand a little more. Biting her tongue so hard she was almost bleeding, Fang additionally had to glue her mouth shut to keep from whimpering her moans instead. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't control her hand, that was flying up and down her dick at pleasure-heightened, dangerous levels. Fang was panting softly, she was working herself so hard. All the while, cursed images of that beautiful Lightning raced through her mind- Fang was grabbing her, cupping her, moaning with her as she slid between those muscle-strong legs and stretched the girl for all she was worth-

Fang looked up- and ejaculated. There in the bedroom, that beautiful Lightning goddess kissing-no, _desperately making out_ with young, stripper-sexy Serah.

Unable to keep from crying out, the powerful throes of Fang's orgasm took her off-balance and with no solid grip on her thick branch, Fang tumbled backwards, yelping in fright and alarm as the ground came crashing up to meet her. Fang groaned as she hit, back-first into soft mud that felt like cement. Rolling onto her side in agony, Fang moaned and glared down at her penis. "I'm gonna kill you," Hiking her shorts back up over herself quickly, Fang painstakingly tried to stand and got to her knees before her back cracked loudly, drawing another moan.

And suddenly, she wasn't alone, either. Fang yipped in fright as Lightning straightened in front of her, eyes narrowed on her dangerously. _Run._ Fang tried to obey her mind's good advice, but Serah's sister was fast and had her arm in a vice-grip before she could even move and yanked her to her feet forcibly, eyes narrowed and scanning Fang. Clad in black lingerie, muddied a little from her jump from the window, Lightning. looked. stunning. Fang choked as she felt another strong jolt of arousal course through her, and for the first time in her life, Fang was horrified at her lack of recovery time. _Not now._ She silently urged her cock, begging for survival instinct. _Wait. Please. I promise to beat you off later, just don't get me killed now._

But being murdered seemed a likely possibility for tonight on Fang's agenda anyway. "You were watching us from the tree?" Lightning's eyes scanned her again and Fang knew it was useless to lie- better to be up front and hope for mercy. About the tree incident anyway.

"Yes." Fang quivered under the steely stare.

Lightning's lips pursed. "How did you get there?"

Fang gulped. "I...climbed."

"You're lying." Lightning's grip on her arm tightened. "You were in the bedroom, weren't you?"

Fang panicked. "She told me she was 19! I didn't know! I never would have touched her if I'd known- especially if I'd known she already belonged to someone- I- "

"Touched her?" Lightning's gaze was ice. "Did you fuck my sister?"

Fang's cock twitched inappropriately at the question. "I...I don't know." Worse, yet, Fang had an ample view of Lightning's creamy chest in the night and her skin was almost luminescent in the dark. Fang could feel her body flushing with heat again. _Why do you always have to get hard at the worst of times?_

"I suppose you tripped," Lightning's silky voice was still working wonders on her body, even laced with danger behind it- or especially with danger, for Fang could feel her cock hardening again. "And your dick just happened to slip between her legs, is that it?"

"I..."

Lightning had evidently noticed her arousal, too, for she flashed a dark look down at the bulge between Fang's legs. "Is this arousing you?" Lightning shook her head, clicking her tongue against her teeth in a reprimanding manner that did nothing to help Fang's situation. _Well, if I'm about to die anyway..._ "You have no sense of survival instinct whatsoever, do you?"

" _He_ doesn't." Fang mumbled miserably as Lightning yanked her arm, directing her to the house where she'd undoubtedly be axe-murdering Fang inside.

"He?" Lightning snorted, pulling her along. "You've given Mr. Twinkie a gender now, have you?"

"He- Hey, what'd you call him?"

Lightning was already at the door, hand on the handle. She smiled cruelly, but said nothing to Fang's protests as she gave the door handle a hard yank- and out puffed Serah, nearly falling into her at the force of Lightning's pull, which had tugged her along too. "Child-lock on the door tripping you up again, Serah?"

"Don't kill her!" Serah launched herself the rest of the way to Lightning and gripped her sister. The sight of both the scantily-clad sisters hugging set Fang off again and she could feel her erection hardening once more. She resisted the corresponding groan. _You stupid fuck._ "Don't kill her, Claire! She's special!"

"Well, I can certainly see that," Lightning glanced back over to Fang and down at her erection through her boxers. "Seeing as she wears it everywhere she goes."

"Not everywhere," Fang's automatic smooth-talking skills got the best of her where her survival instinct flailed. "Just around beautiful women."

"See!" Serah pointed out. "She's sweet. And I know she kinda gets prematurely hard sometimes..."

"Hey! Bloody hell, I do not!"

"But she can hold it out _really_ long, Claire, she's really good! And, and, _I_ was the one that came onto her! She didn't start it- I led her to it. _And_ , it's her birthday, Claire! You can't kill a girl on her birthday! That'd just be mean!"

"If I was going to kill her, Serah, she'd already be dead." Fang puffed, not sure whether she should be relieved to hear that or more frightened yet. "You're just lucky you didn't bring home another oaf like the fat one last week."

"Snow wasn't fat!" Serah protested. "He was just...big."

"Big?" Fang frowned.

"Not like that." Serah's eyes suddenly misted. "Well, he _was_ big like that, too just...not as big as you." Serah glanced over at Fang and blushed when Fang grinned.

Lightning cringed. "Ugh. Serah, that is not something I want to hear about. Knowing some giant's pounding his sausage away into my sister..." Lightning shuddered. "Some of the people you pick up at the strip bar, Serah seriously should be left alone."

Serah froze at the mention of her place of work while Lightning pushed Fang in through the door, who quickly released her sneaky grip on herself. Lightning stepped in after her and glanced back at Serah. "You coming or what, Serah?"

Serah coughed uncomfortably. "You...know? About where I work?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "No, I had no idea, _Dazzler_." Serah blushed crimson instantly. "You're not as sneaky as you think, Serah. It doesn't help that the strip bar is only a few blocks from our house, either, or that I know Jihl and Lebreau personally."

"Oh..."

"So you coming or what?"

Serah glanced up and looked over to Fang, who was twitching nervously in suspense too. "...what do you plan to do to her?" Serah asked, a little worried for Fang's sake.

Lightning smiled for the first time, looking over at Fang. Fang's cock stiffened in excitement, almost causing her to choke. "It's the first time you've brought home someone truly interesting, Serah." Fang shivered. _Did she just...?_ "And it's the girl's birthday. What'd you say her name was, Serah?"

"It's...Fang."

"Fang," Lightning licked her bottom lip, smiling at how Fang's eyes glued to her lips as she did so. "I think we should show her what a _good_ party entails, don't you, Serah?"

"Really?" Serah asked, voice hopeful. _Oh, I_ love _it when Claire agrees to threesomes!_

Lightning grinned, turning back to Fang who was looking at her with bulging, disbelieving eyes- along with other parts- who seemed ready to float on her own cloud nine. "Fang," Lightning lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, grin growing as Fang practically started drooling at her touch. "We're going to Fuck. You. Stupid."

Fang soared as Lightning push-guided her up the stairs, Serah following gleefully. _Best Fucking Birthday Everr._


End file.
